Slater Patalis
Slater Patalis — first mentioned in Angels' Blood. Introduction Slater Patalis is a vampire and vicious serial killer who went on a killing spree 18 years ago. Slater is the most infamous killer vampire in recent memory. Profile Slater Patalis officially killed 52 on his rampage, but he's suspected to have killed many more. the official line on Slater was that he'd had a psych illness before he was Made, an illness he somehow managed to hide. Classic serial killer profile like Evidence of childhood abuse and mistreatment of animals. But it was made up under pressure from the Cadre of Ten. Slater was normal when he went in as a Candidate, The truth that the report is hiding is that there is a very bad side effect to being Made. A tiny minority have their brains scrambled beyond recovery. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 Story Slater Patalis killed Elena Deveraux's two sisters Ariel Deveraux and Mirabelle Deveraux. And, he tormented a young Elena Deveraux. He had had their mother, Marguerite Deveraux's broken arms and legs staked to her bed while he killed her children in front of her. About Species * Vampire * Reborn Allegiance * Rogue Scent * some unknown spice, ginger and a golden, pure light. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Powers & Abilities * can track by scent—though he was too young to have the ability.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 30 Occupation * Serial killer Known Victims Direct victims: * Ariel Deveraux — murdered * Mirabelle Deveraux — murdered * Marguerite Deveraux — tortured * Elena Deveraux — tormented Collateral Victims: * Jeffrey Deveraux — became twisted, cold and cruel Character / Personality / Traits * Vicious, torturer and killer * Giggled Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Physical Description * Handsome * Mahogany hair Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 * Brown eyes Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Other Details * A movie star before being turned * He's the only Bloodlust fallen vampire known to have survived longer than three or four months to become more clear thinking.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 * The case records say the hunters were able to capture him because you disabled him.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 : The most infamous killer vampire in recent history. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Elena Deveraux * Ariel Deveraux * Mirabelle Deveraux * Marguerite Deveraux * Lijuan * Raphael * Angelfire * Reborn Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood Sara talks to Ellie about his report and the real story that the report is hiding about the side effects of being Made. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 Elena keep shaving flashes of hearing him say: "Come here, little hunter. Taste.", especially when someone says "little hunter". Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 He's the only one known to have survived longer than three or four months to become more clear thinking. It's the stage that Uram is in after only a few days.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 2. Archangel's Kiss Elena recalls the day he broke her sister Belle's legs into so many pieces, she'd looked like a child's forgotten doll.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 Elena has a flashback entering Sam's House, "Come here, little hunter. Taste." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 Elena remembered new words from him—"Your hunger makes mine sing, hunter." She had forgotten those words, buried them—and what came after.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 Slater had torn off Ari's legs altogether. She whispered at Elena to run. The light in her bright turquoise eyes slowly going dull as Slater fulfilled his monstrous thirst. Slater said to Ari: "She won't run. She likes it, you see." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Elena recalls Slater's handsome face and his lips painted a glistening red with blood.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 Dream: Elena hides in the closet covered in blood. Slater taunts her, giggles, finds her—she stabs him in the eye with knitting needle. Runs to mom 's room, finds her pined with knives through her wrists and ankles. Slater comes up behind her—she wakes.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Memories surface of Slater touching her private parts and her body responding against her will, despite her inability to understand whet she was feeling and the horror of it. Slater came for her—because he scented her and followed the scent. ~~+~+~+~+~+~+~ ✥ Slater Patalis comes back to existence as one of Lijuan’s reborn. He presented by Lijuan as a “gift” to Elena. As a reborn, he is beheaded by Elena and then burned with Angelfire by Raphael. (needs reference code) 3. Archangel's Consort 6. Archangel's Legion Quotes : Come here, little hunter. Taste.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 : "Your hunger makes mine sing, hunter." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 : "She likes it, you see." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : "She won't run." A giggle. "She likes it, you see."Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : Slater's handsome face, his lips painted a glistening red. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 21 : "Where are you hiding, little hunter?" The creeping footsteps stopped for a second. An instant later came an even more chilling sound—lips smacking together. "Your sisters are most delicious. Do excuse me while I go take another bite." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 : Her own nostrils burned with the pungent aroma of a spice for which she had no name, mixed with ginger . . . and a golden, pure light. It nauseated her that this foul creature, this monster, smelled like summer days and a mother's warm embrace. He should smell like rot and pus. It was another affront, another pain to add to the ones he'd already carved across her heart. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 : "I've got a suuuuurprise for you." A sly, scraping sound, the knob of the cupboard where she was hiding being twisted away. She pushed back into the wood but there was nowhere to go, nowhere to run. ... "Boo!"A single perfect brown eye stared mischievously through the hole made by removing the knob. "There you are." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 : "Bad little hunter." Shaking the bedroom key at her, the monster pulled the needle out, and looked at it with a single curious eye, the other a bloody ruin down his cheek. "Do you think Mommy would like a present?" Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 : Elena.The scent of the sea, of the wind.You're safe. ... "I'll never be safe." It came out a withheld scream, so taut, so painful it was barely sound. "He hunts me in my dreams." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 : "Slater Patalis." The most infamous killer vampire in recent history. "We were his last snack stop." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 : 'Pretty hunter,' " she said in an eerie singsong tune. " 'Pretty, pretty hunter. I've come to play with you.' " Giving a little scream, she fell to her knees. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 28 : : : : See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains and Enemies